


Тоже Александр

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто не возвращается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тоже Александр

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alexander, too.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72080) by [toujours_nigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel). 



> Бета - Тёмная сторона силы.

\- Ты вернул его.  
  
Он улыбается, отчего на пересохших губах выступают капли крови.  
  
\- Кто насплетничал?  
  
\- Он сам сказал мне, - произносит Александр. – Гефестион, никто не возвращается.  
  
\- Значит, ты понимаешь, почему я не мог отправить кого-то еще.  
  
\- И тогда ты отправил самого себя.  
  
\- Я должен был, - бедное дитя, он никогда прежде не думал о Багое в этом ключе, бедное дитя, брошенное в одиночестве среди бескрайних песков.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Ты предпочел бы, чтобы я не делал этого? – спрашивает он, нахмурившись.  
  
\- Нет. Нет. Но что ты…   
  
… рискуя собственной жизнью, спасешь того, кто спит в постели твоего любовника…   
  
Он тянется вверх и с улыбкой берет руки Александра в свои.  
  
\- Ну, я ведь тоже Александр?

 

_~fin~_


End file.
